2026
Barney Events * January 3: The Barney magazine, "January/February 2026" will be released to stores. * January 6: The 2026 storybook, "Barney's Valentine Party", the 2026 storybook, "Barney Says, "I Love You", the 2026 storybook, "Barney's Book of Hugs", and the 2026 storybook, "Sharing is Caring!" will be released to stores. * January 13: The 1998 video, "It's Time for Counting" will be re-released to stores. * January 20: The 2026 storybook, "Barney's Saint Patrick's Day Party" will be released to stores. * February 24: The 2026 storybook, "Barney's Easter Parade" will be released to stores. * February 27: The Barney magazine, "March/April 2026" will be released to stores, and the 2026 storybooks, "Barney Goes to the Farm", "Barney's Baby Farm Animals" and "Barney's Farm Animal Homes" will be released to stores. * March 3: The 2022 video, "Work and Play" will be released to stores. * March 17: The 1998 video, "Barney in Outer Space" will be released on DVD to stores, which means, it will be re-released on DVD to stores, and the complete album as the same name will be released to stores. Also, the 2026 book, "Barney's Outer Space Adventure" will be released to stores. * March 30: The 1998 personalized video, "My Party with Barney" will be re-released. * April 3: The 1998 movie film, "Barney's Great Adventure" will be re-released to movie theatres in the United States and Canada at the height of Barney's popularity. * April 7: The 1998 album, "Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack" will be re-released to stores. Also, the 1998 storybooks, "Barney's Great Adventure" and the 1998 storybook, "Barney's Great Adventure: The Chase is On!" will be re-released to stores. Also, the 2026 storybooks, "Barney's Adventure Hunt" and "Barney and Twinken" will be released to stores. * April 14: The 1998 Barney's Great Adventure coloring books, "Barney's Great Adventure - A Super-Dee-Duper Color & Activity Book", "Barney's Great Adventure - A Stup-u-upendous Coloring, Sticker and Activity Book", "Barney's Great Adventure - A Dino-Mite Activity Pad", "Barney's Great Adventure - Fun with Friends", "Barney's Great Adventure - Fun on the Farm " and "Barney's Great Adventure - Parade and Carnival Fun" will be re-released to stores. * May 1: The Barney magazine, "May/June 2026" will be released to stores. * May 19: The 1998 video recording, "Barney's Big Surprise" will be released on DVD, which means, it will be re-released to stores, and the complete album recording of the same name will be released to stores. * June 2: The 2026 storybook, "Barney's Patriotic Party" will be released to stores. Also, the 2026 album, "Happy 4th of July Love, Barney" will be released to stores. * June 16: The 2026 storybook, "Barney's Book of Trains" and the 2026 storybook, "Barney's Book of Airplanes" will be released to stores. * June 23: The Barney magazine, "July/August 2026" will be released to stores. * August 4: The 2026 video, "I Can Do It!" will be released to stores. *August 18: The 1998 video, "Barney's Halloween Party" will be re-released to stores. Also, the complete album as the same name will be released to stores. *September 1: The Barney magazine, "September/October 2026" will be released to stores. Also, the 1998 movie film, "Barney's Great Adventure" will be re-released on video to stores. *October 27: The 2026 video, "Barney's Christmas Party", along with the 2026 storybook of the same name will be released to stores. Also, the 2026 storybook, "Barney's 12 Days of Christmas" will be released to stores. *November 1: The Barney magazine, "November/December 2026" will be released to stores. *November 2: Season 7 of the revival television series, "Barney & Friends" will premiere. *November 26: Barney and the kids will perform "If All the Raindrops" at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade in New York City, New York.